18 Holes of Tendershipping
by Rose from the Dark
Summary: Ryou and Bakura go mini golfing! Cuteness ensues! Multi-chapter drabble - one for each hole
1. Hole 1

**A/N: So this story was inspired by my super special awesome sister and partner in crime CrimsonEyes27. We both agreed that Ryou and Bakura mini golfing may be one of the cutest and most hilarious things in the world. I hope you guys agree and enjoy this fic! Please leave a review if you do ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh<strong>

**Hole 1**

Bakura stared dolefully up at the large pirate ship he and Ryou were standing before, vaguely wondering why anyone would care to put this much effort into a mini golf course. This thought, however, was pushed aside by the far more dominant thought: _why the hell am I even here?_

"Thank you 'Kura-kun! I'm so excited!"

Oh yeah, that's why he was here.

Bakura turned and looked at his boyfriend, his dark eyes meeting Ryou's chocolate ones. The smaller teen's soft white hair swayed lightly in the breeze. He looked Gods-damned adorable.

And that was why Bakura was standing here, before a long strip of fake grass holding a club to hit a tiny purple golf ball - he let Ryou pick it, Bakura would never pick such a wussy color himself - instead of using it for much more productive projects, such as bashing in the skulls of anyone who saw him here. He did, after all, have a reputation to uphold.

Ryou did, however, let Bakura go first.

"This one shouldn't be too bad," said Ryou, craning his neck to get a better look at the hole. "It's a pretty straight shot to the end. Just don't hit that... rock."

Bakura cursed as his ball ricocheted off the rock and back to the start.

Ryou giggled. "How 'bout we say that was a practice shot. The game technically hasn't even started yet."

"Whatever you say," muttered Bakura through a grimace as he lined up to take the shot again.


	2. Hole 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh****

**Hole 2**

"How about we make this more interesting," said Bakura as Ryou dropped his light blue golf ball at the start of the next hole.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou, turning to look at him, brown eyes wide and curious.

"Like the loser has to _do_ something for the winner," said Bakura emphasizing the word 'do' in such a way that he was sure even his boyfriend, in all his naive innocence, would understand what he meant.

"The loser has to do something for the winner..." repeated Ryou turning back to his ball and putting it neatly towards the hole. It rolled down the green and stopped very close to its target. He stared after his shot for a moment before turning back to Bakura. "Like the loser has to buy the winner ice cream?" asked Ryou excitedly.

Bakura stepped forward and dropped his own ball to the ground. "Yes Ryou, that's exactly what I meant."

He looked away. It was very evident that his boyfriend did not get it at all.


	3. Hole 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh****

**Hole 3**

"Since when do pirate ships have fu-_freaking_ waterfalls?" asked Bakura through clenched teeth, catching himself just in time. Ryou hated when he swore.

But that didn't change the fact that Bakura had just hit his ball straight into the water trap at the end of this long and winding hole. And that didn't stop the stream of mental curses that were now coursing, rampant and free, through his mind.

Ryou skipped down to the end of the hole and leaned over the water. "It's not too bad, 'Kura-kun. I can still see it there, at the bottom."

Bakura scowled looked around to make sure that he wouldn't have to make anyone 'forget' about this epic failure of his.

He was still looking the other way when he heard Ryou call out "I think I can just reach..."

_Kerplunk!_

Bakura snapped his head around, already knowing full well what he would see.

"I got your ball," said Ryou sheepishly, holding, in his hand, a dripping purple golf ball out of the water he was currently sitting waist deep in.

Bakura shook his head, but couldn't help the small smile that played at his lips as he walked over to help the other boy. How Ryou managed to look so damn cute, even when soaking wet, was beyond him.


	4. Hole 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 4**

Bakura really wanted to kill whoever designed this next hole. It wasn't that the actual design of the hole was that bad, it was that they decided to put a giant fan over the whole thing, hanging from the ceiling of the inner part of the pirate ship they were traversing through. And Bakura had a very wet and very cold boyfriend.

Yes, someone should be paying for this right about now.

But, as it was, no one else was around and Ryou, in typical Ryou fashion, was claiming "I-I'm f-f-f-fine. Really." As if Bakura wouldn't notice his chattering teeth.

As if to prove his point, Ryou walked promptly over to the start of the next hole and dropped his ball to the ground. He did a fairly good job of hiding his shivering as he lined up his shot. That is until he swung and completely missed the ball.

"Oops," said Ryou.

Bakura sighed and said, "Wait," before Ryou could swing again. There was no way that Ryou would be able to play like this. So Bakura was going to do something about his... condition.

"What are you-" Ryou started to ask as Bakura walked deliberately towards him, but cut off with a squeaked "Oh" as Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, trying to share his warmth. Although, admittedly, Bakura had never been a very warm person.

"Better?" growled Bakura.

Bakura felt Ryou's fluffy white head lean against his chest. "Much."


	5. Hole 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Hole 5**

"That's impossible," muttered Bakura darkly as he watched his ball make it halfway across the thin and side-less ramp before falling off the edge a fair distance from the hole. Making it across the thin strip of green would ensure a hole-in-one. But who could possibly be good enough at mini-golf for that?

"My turn," chirped Ryou, oblivious to Bakura's dark musings. He dropped his ball and eyed the ramp, a look of deep concentration masking his features. Bakura eyed him, ready to bite back a mocking retort when the other teen's ball joined his in falling off the ramp as well. His boyfriend didn't deal well with insults so Bakura tried his best to break the habit around him.

But sometimes Ryou just made it so hard.

Bakura watched, mouth agape, as Ryou's ball sailed easily up the ramp and into the hole. "Did you see that 'Kura-kun?" asked Ryou excitedly. He was practically bouncing from the excitement. "Hole in one!"

"Ryou, they designed the hole so anyone could do that. They're practically handing them out with that cheap ramp." The annoyed retort was out before Bakura could stop himself. And the effect was immediate.

Bakura watched as his boyfriend's face fell and his chocolate eyes brimmed with tears. Ryou quickly turned away with a sniffle and a quiet "Oh..."

He cursed mentally. Sometimes he forgot how freaking fragile his boyfriend was.

Bakura walked over to Ryou and put a rough arm around his shoulder. "Nice job, Ryou," he said, deliberately not looking at the other boy.

Bakura was pretty sure he was blushing and last time he checked, Bakura didn't blush.

But Ryou did smile. Bakura could hear it in his voice. "Thanks Bakura."


	6. Hole 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 6**

"MOMMY!" screamed the annoying little boy at the next hole, "I want to go first this time!"

"No!" screamed an equally as annoying little girl. "It's my turn!"

Bakura winced at the shrill pitches of their voices and Ryou cast him what Bakura could only assume was his boyfriend's attempt at a reprimanding look. It fell incredibly short of effective.

Bakura scowled. Due to Ryou's hole-in-one on the previous hole, the pair had made it through very quickly. Too quickly. They had caught up to the family ahead of them and now had to wait around while the children took forever to finish their shots.

And waiting around for annoying children to anything was something Bakura, for one, refused to stand for.

Bakura took one last look at the family - a mom, a dad, and two young children - that looked like they just stepped out of the picturesque land of middle to upper class suburbia, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Ryou," growled Bakura and his boyfriend looked up, surprised, from the flowers he had been studying, potted beside the path.

"Hmm?" said Ryou, but was cut off before he could say anything else as Bakura crushed his lips to the smaller teen's. He stepped forward, causing Ryou to react in the only way he could - stepping back, trapped against the plastic rock wall lining one side of the path. Bakura put his hands on either side of Ryou's head and pressed forward, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the smaller teen that allowed Bakura's tongue into his mouth.

Bakura was definitely enjoying this, but admittedly his senses weren't all there.

A disgruntled "hrump" cut through Ryou's quiet moans. The magic sound Bakura had been waiting for. But he didn't let up just yet. It was just a little too soon for his plan to be complete.

Plus, Ryou tasted delicious. He wasn't about to give up his boyfriend just yet.

When Bakura finally did step back and release Ryou from his hold, he was satisfied to see that the smaller white-haired teen was sufficiently flushed.

"Hey," said Ryou, his voice wavering a little, "Where'd that family go?"

Bakura shrugged. "Beats me," he said, before turning away so that Ryou couldn't see the devious smirk playing at his lips.


	7. Hole 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 7**

Bakura ducked his head and let his silvery hair fall around his face as he reached down into the hole to pick up his ball. He didn't want Ryou to see the scowl that had permanently taken up residence their as a result of receiving yet another four on a two-par whole. Bakura was so far losing this game miserably.

And he didn't need Ryou's pitying looks to make it any worse.

However, when Bakura straightened, he saw that_ that_ was not a problem.

What _was_ a problem, however, was that some chick was actively flirting with _his _boyfriend. Bakura glared daggers as he watched the girl twirl her golden locks around her finger and toss her head so that the golden jewelry adorning her body glinted spectacularly. The slut in question was even wearing a midriff-baring shirt that flaunted very tan and muscular abs. Bakura would have gone as far to say edging on manly...

Wait a minute...

Bakura marched up to the person, whose gender was now in question, and bodily grabbed the back of her – _his_ skimpy purple shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" snapped Bakura at the blonde - who was definitely male, despite his misleading outward appearance - looking him straight in his wide violet eyes.

"Bakura!" exclaimed Ryou aghast. "He was just offering me some pointers on my golf game."

"I'm sure," scoffed Bakura before turning back to the blonde teen still trapped by the neck in his hold.

"It's true," said the blonde, "and besides who are you to say who he can and can't talk to? It's a free country."

"Yes it is," sneered Bakura. "That's why you are free to leave before I break your legs and you are no longer able to."

The blonde eyed him skeptically before twisting to face Ryou and saying, "You're boyfriend's psychotic."

Ryou sighed audibly. "I know," he said, but Bakura could see the faintest trace of a smile playing at his lips.

The blonde eyed them both warily before tearing himself from Bakura's grip and backing away without another word.

Ryou watched him go with a torn expression. "I hope you didn't scar him for life," he said, brow furrowed.

Bakura smirked. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he said, knowing full well that neither he nor his boyfriend really believed that to be true.


	8. Hole 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 8**

Bakura did a double take to make sure he wasn't experiencing _déjà _vu. He had just finished another four stroke hole and was straightening from fishing his ball out of the hole. He looked around to locate Ryou only to mentally curse at what he saw.

There was _another _blonde man flirting with Ryou.

This was getting a little ridiculous.

Like the first one, this blonde was tan and adorned with golden jewelry. This one, however, had styled his hair into gravity-defying spikes rivaling those of a grunge rocker. His black shirt also fully covered his muscular stomach and Bakura was able to recognize immediately his gender. A step up from Ryou's previous suitor if you asked Bakura.

But nobody was asking and Bakura wasn't sharing.

He was ready, however, to bash in this guy's skull with a golf club if he didn't get the hell away from Ryou.

Bakura walked over to where Ryou and the second blonde were standing. He noticed that the first blonde was still nearby and watching the two's conversation with jealousy written in his lavender eyes.

Bakura scowled. He sure as hell didn't want to be seen as anything like that.

"Can I help you?" said Bakura, planting himself between Ryou and the spiky-haired blonde.

"You can move out of the way," said the blonde, sounding almost bored.

"And you can leave before I smash your face in," said Bakura.

The blonde laughed. "Someone's violent aren't they? I just wanted to have a little _fun_."

Bakura didn't like the lilt in his voice as he said the word fun. "Keep your thoughts off my boyfriend and in the gutter where they belong."

The blonde eyed him warily for a moment. "Kill joy," he said finally.

Bakura glared. "Why don't you get with that guy," he jerked a thumb towards the first and smaller blonde. "He seems horny enough."

"_We're related_!" exclaimed the first blonde, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

The second blonde looked back at his smaller companion and shrugged, obviously not caring, before trotting off back towards his relation.

Bakura glared as he watched them go, the first blonde actively avoiding any contact with the second, before slipping an arm around Ryou's thin shoulders.

Ryou leaned into Bakura, eyes watching the two blondes as they disappeared behind the hull of the pirate ship. Finally he said, "You know, I almost feel sorry for him..."

Bakura didn't feel the need to give his own opinion on the matter; he felt it would be very obvious - even to his too-nice-for-his-own-good boyfriend.


	9. Hole 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 9**

Ryou let Bakura go first on the next hole and Bakura was pretty sure it was because his boyfriend wanted to keep himself as far away from the blondes as possible. He knew to take Bakura's face-smashing threats seriously. And Ryou, being the annoyingly kindhearted person he was, didn't like to see people's faces being smashed in - even if it were a pair of slutty blondes.

Bakura dropped his (sickeningly) purple ball down on the turf on the ninth hole - one that wound around the side of the massive pirate ship - and lifted his club back, ready to drill into it. However, just as he made to swing, a noise from Ryou stopped him. Bakura looked up at his boyfriend, who was somewhere between breaking down into a fit of giggles and hiding his face embarrassedly behind his hands.

The effect, Bakura noted, was rather cute but he was not focusing on that right now. What he was focusing on was the reason for this sudden fit of hysterics.

He raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy to be met with a slim raised finger pointing to a hole atop the deck of the pirate ship. Bakura turned to look and, with a smirk, immediately understood.

Arched backward over the side of the ship was the small blonde, body trapped there by the larger and mouth obviously being assaulted by his tongue. Not that the smaller acted as if he at all minded. He seemed to have quickly gotten over his qualms about the two being related.

Ryou seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Didn't he say they were related...?"

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever floats their boat."

"Or pirate ship!" chimed in Ryou, beaming, obviously proud of his little pun.

Bakura felt incredibly pathetic for finding this adorable.

He decided to make up for it by beating the blondes at their own game. Also, his urge to kiss Ryou was getting a little difficult to ignore and he needed a less sappy excuse to give into it.

He did, after all, have a reputation to uphold.

Bakura grinned. "Hey Ryou, can you come here for a second...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... I couldn't resist... I hope you guys enjoyed these little angstdeath/bronzeshipping interludes. Also, thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are super awesome! And please keep them coming! I like your feedback ^^**


	10. Hole 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 10**

"Too many freaking barrels," growled Bakura as he yet again hit his ball towards the hole and yet again was forced to stand there and watch it bounce off in a completely different direction than intended. Whoever thought it was a good idea to create a maze of prop barrels on this hole was sorely mistaken.

Bakura didn't think it was a good idea at all. In fact, he thought it was an incredibly bad idea. One that was making him add another six strokes to his already abysmal score.

"Nice job, 'Kura-kun," said Ryou sincerely when Bakura finally managed to hit the ball into the hole. "This one is really difficult."

Bakura scowled and said nothing. At least Ryou was sure to get a poor score as well. The barrels blocked any semblance of a direct path to the hole. There was no way to get less than a three...

Ryou dropped his ball at the start of the hole and eyed it calculatingly, as if it were actually possible to have a plan of action on this monstrosity of a hole. He took a deep breath and hit the ball. It bounced wildly from barrel to barrel like a pinball in a machine before rolling neatly into the hole.

Ryou jumped up and clapped, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Bakura felt his jaw drop as he turned to look at his boyfriend. He quickly turned it into a scowl when he noticed Ryou looking.

Ryou, on the other hand, quickly turned his excitement into humble surprise. His brown eyes wide and expectant.

He was lucky he was so damn cute.

"Nice job," said Bakura. He hoped it sounded at least a little begrudging.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this took a little longer to get up than normal, but I hope you will forgive me, as I spent the time when I was not uploading this writing a thiefdeathshipping one-shot! You should all go check it out ^^ (shameless plug ftw!) Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews, they seriously make my day... so please leave one if you like the story!**


	11. Hole 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Hole 11**

Bakura watched with a scowl as Ryou hit his ball down the length of the green and had it stop very close to the hole. Bakura's shots never looked like that. He was lucky to have his make it to the far end without hitting obstacles, let alone land near the hole.

With a growl of a sigh, Bakura dropped his ball at the start of the hole and lined up to hit it. Ryou, as always, stood expectantly and encouragingly at his side, ready to provide consoling, but annoying comments if necessary.

This time, for the first time all game, the consoling comments weren't necessary.

Bakura watched, with poorly disguised awe, as his ball rolled neatly down the green, avoiding any and all obstacles, as it made its way towards the hole. It stopped lightly, right next to Ryou's. The two were touching. Bakura had managed, by some miracle of the golf fates, to hit the same near perfect shot as Ryou.

It seemed, to Bakura, far too good to be true. Ryou said nothing either, and Bakura wondered whether his boyfriend was actually thinking the same - somewhat degrading - thing.

That would be very un-Ryou-like.

And of course, as it turned out, that's not what Ryou was thinking at all.

Bakura, eyes still trained in wonder on his ball, was only broken out of his stare by a soft and warm feeling on his cheek. He turned quickly to see Ryou, pulling back a little flushed, from kissing Bakura on the cheek.

Bakura cursed internally as he felt a light blush spreading along his cheekbones as well. How Ryou managed to turn him into a flushing mess was beyond Bakura, and it was all he could do to salvage the situation by raising a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend.

A wide, but obviously embarrassed grin spread across Ryou's face. He pointed towards the end of the course. "It's what our balls are doing."

Bakura cursed himself this time for finding Ryou's naivety completely adorable and raised his eyebrow even higher. He was sure it would soon disappear into his silver hairline. "Ryou, do you even hear what you're saying sometimes?"

"Yes," he replied, obviously confused.

Bakura just sighed and shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. Sometimes he wondered if Ryou's mind was so pure that he even knew the gutter existed down there in the depths somewhere.

"I don't get it..." said Ryou to Bakura's lack of response.

"Oh it's nothing," said Bakaura, smile turning into a smirk. He was so going to have to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of any review replies on the last chapter, they were all great, really, you guys rock ^^ But I figured you'd appreciate an update more than me telling you that individually XD<strong>


	12. Hole 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 12**

Bakura watched as Ryou ran down to the end if the course after hitting his ball. No, not ran, skipped. Bakura's boyfriend was skipping. Yes, skipping.

Bakura shook his head as Ryou jumped up onto a short pole obstacle near the hole. "You're up, 'Kura-kun!" he yelled. He really was just like a little kid.

And just like a little kid, he, of course, hurt himself.

Bakura had only looked down for one second, trying to aim his shot to the hole, before he heard a scream followed by a thud.

Bakura winced and looked up to see Ryou folded up on the ground, hair falling around and hiding his face, and one drawn up knee clutched close to his body.

Bakura swore under his breath and rushed over to the smaller teen.

"I'm okay 'Kura-kun, r-r-really," said Ryou as Bakura knelt beside him. And, as always, his lying skills were horrible. If the stammer didn't give away the pain, the tears rimming his eyes did.

Bakura shook his head and sighed. "What hurts?"

Ryou started to shake his head, but one deadly serious look from Bakura stopped him mid-motion. "My knee," said Ryou quietly pulling his knee a little away from his body. There was a newly frayed hole on the knee and through it Bakura could see a fairly deep scrape.

Blood didn't faze Bakura one bit, but he definitely lacked the mothering skills to deal with an injured child - or Ryou, but in this case the two were nearly one in the same.

"Do you want a Band-Aid or something?" asked Bakura but Ryou just shook his head. The tears were still there and as much as Bakura hated to admit it, he didn't like to see Ryou cry. "Then what would make you feel better?" he asked, the exasperation more for show than anything else.

Ryou seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking up at Bakura with big, watery, puppy-dog eyes and saying, "A kiss?"

Bakura eyed him skeptically, but who was he to argue if his boyfriend wanted that. Definitely not Bakura. He leaned for to meet Ryou's lips with his own, but the smaller teen pulled back and shook his head.

Bakura drew back, a little confused, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Ryou just pointed to his hurt knee in response and it took less than a second for Bakura to realize what he meant.

It also took less than a second for the thought of _you've got to be kidding me_ to form in his mind.

But Ryou's kicked puppy eyes made him very hard to argue with.

"You owe me for this," said Bakura, leaning to forward to carry out the favor.

"Thanks 'Kura-kun," said Ryou in a voice so sweet that Bakura almost forgot that he was supposed to be above doing cutesy things like this.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>I got an anonymous review asking which Bakura was which, so I figured I'd answer that here. Ryou is the nice one and Bakura is the mean(er) one - as in the Spirit of the Millennium Ring (who hates the Pharaoh) - in the show. I hope that clears things up for you ^^ Also, thanks lots for all the super nice reviews on the last chapter!<strong>


	13. Hole 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 13**

"You're doing great, 'Kura-Kun!" said Ryou encouragingly as Bakura lined up to take another shot at the hole. He watched as his ball sailed close to, yet oh-so-far away from the hole.

Just like his previous four.

Bakura ducked his head and scowled as he walked over to where his poorly hit shot lie. He chanced a glance up at Ryou through his hair. The smaller teen was beaming from his perch leaning against the barred door at the far end of the hole built within the bowels of the ship.

At least one of them was having fun.

Or at least so Bakura had thought as he lined up his sixth shot towards the hole. He swung the club, aim careful, just as Ryou let out a shrill and piercing scream. Bakura cursed under his breath as his swing went wild and the ball missed the hole by a very long shot.

He raised his head to figure out the reason for this painful intrusion on his ear drums and what he saw made him want to both shake his head and laugh, and go over to comfort the teen.

Fortunately, he was saved the trouble of choosing.

Ryou stood frozen against the bars of the cage, terror clear in his mocha eyes. He obviously hadn't realized that the bars he had been leaning against were part of the atmospheric displays built into the course.

Which was why he, of course, was freaked out to find a skeletal claw of a hand protruding from the bars and resting on his shoulder.

Ryou was still frozen as an eerie voice emanated from the cell. "_Davey Jones' locker awaits ye, me matey_," it said before letting out its own ear-splitting shriek.

This seemed to break Ryou out of his trance. He whimpered and dashed away from the cage quicker than Bakura had ever seen him move before.

Damn that kid was fast when he wanted to be.

Before Bakura knew it, Ryou was at his side, head down and hair falling around his face, clutching Bakura by the sleeve of his jacket with white knuckles.

Was it sappy that Bakura found this adorable? Probably – no, _definitely _- yes. Which was why the older teen had no idea how to react.

He settled for patting Ryou softly on the head, ruffling his white hair and saying in a voice that he hoped didn't sound too much like a growl, "It'll be okay, Ryou."

Ryou didn't look up as he responded but his tone relayed his emotions well enough. "I know I will be, as long as you're around."

Bakura blushed and couldn't even bring himself to scowl at it. Maybe he knew a little bit more about sappiness than he thought he did.

Now _that_ was something that Bakura could scowl at.


	14. Hole 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 14**

The next hole looked impossibly difficult to Bakura. There were twists and turns at odd angles, obstacles at every bend and dangerous gaps spanning water traps. There was no way a normal human being would ever be able to make it to the hole in under ten strokes.

So, of course, Ryou managed to wrap it up in a perfect little three.

Bakura was still putting after eight. It just wasn't fair.

At least Ryou had the decency to act like he didn't notice Bakura's distinct lack in golf skills. He seemed to be contenting himself with watching the waterfall pouring into the water death trap Bakura had already landed in twice, and humming to himself under his breath.

Bakura always found it a little amusing how easily Ryou could lose himself in his thoughts like that. At times he could be so self-conscious, but here he was singing out in public.

Well not really in public, just around Bakura, he noted with a small smile.

A smile that only lasted about a second as he was finally able to make out the words to Ryou's little tune.

"… _Stepping on the green in her designer jeans, it's the Disco Miniature Golfing Queen…"_

Bakura's smile vanished as he stared at the smaller teen with a look of such intense incredulity that Ryou must have been able to feel it for he turned around.

"What?" he asked upon seeing Bakura's raised eyebrow.

Bakura wouldn't normally think something like that was necessary to clarify, but this was Ryou he was talking to and the boy's track record for picking up subtleties was not the best. In fact it was probably the worst. "Disco miniature golfing queen?" he questioned.

Ryou grinned sheepishly. "I heard it on a T.V. show."

Bakura couldn't resist smacking his palm to his face. This was definitely the last time he was ever letting his boyfriend watch the _Disney Channel_.

* * *

><p><strong>And how exactly do <em>you<em> know where that's from, Bakura, hm? Kudos and cookies to anyone who gets the reference. I personally love the show it's from, so hopefully you guys do too...? Drop me a review and let me know what you think ^^  
><strong>


	15. Hole 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 15**

Bakura found it a little odd that Ryou, instead of watching like a hawk (an extremely non-threatening hawk, but a hawk nonetheless) while the taller teen lined up his shot, was somewhere behind him, seemingly paying no attention at all. Bakura scowled as he prepared to swing and tried to ignore the little pang of disappointment he felt from the fact that Ryou had seemingly given up hope in him. His golf game wasn't _that _bad, was it?

Okay, maybe it was.

Just as Bakura drew back to hit that infernal little ball, Ryou let out a squeal of delight that caused the his swing to be erroneously wide and resulted in his golf ball landing as far from the hole as feasibly possible. He hadn't even realized that one _could _manage to get their ball between those two rocks, situated very far from his original target.

He scowled and turned to his boyfriend, very ready to berate him for making his golf game worse than it already was.

But the look of pure remorse on Ryou's face stopped him in his tracks. "… Oops… Sorry," said the smaller teen, looking balefully out over the course.

"Then why the hell did you just screech?" asked Bakura. His words came out far less harsh than he had meant. But it was hard to stay angry with Ryou when his face lit up in an expression of such pure delight that he could easily be mistaken for an overgrown four-year-old.

Ryou bit his lip, as if trying to keep the smile off his face as he clearly bubbled with excitement. When Bakura raised a questioning eyebrow, he finally let out in a delighted squeal that even outmatched his first one. "I licked your elbow!"

"_You what?_" shot back Bakura, trying to keep the decibel of his own voice under control. The result was that the question came out as more of a growl and he noticed Ryou's expression fall a few stories as he cowered under Bakura's glare. And for some reason, unbeknownst to Bakura, this actually made him feel bad. He sighed and then softened. "How? I didn't even feel it."

The wide grin quickly regained its rightful place on Ryou's face and Bakura wondered if he did things like that (like looking _adorably sad _– the words sounded sappily disgusting even in Bakura's own mind) just to spite him. And then make the older teen feel bad and then allowing Ryou to get his way. Bakura had to admit, it was a pretty foolproof system.

But Bakura wasn't a fool. He glared witheringly at the smaller teen. But this time, Ryou successfully ignored it as he answered, "I heard that if you lick somebody's elbow without them knowing, they can't feel it. And it's _true_!"

Bakura stared incredulously at the other teen as Ryou flitted over to the hole and dropped his ball at the beginning of the course, either completely oblivious, or just choosing to ignore Bakura's glare. Bakura shook his head and smirked, a plan forming in his mind as he walked up behind the smaller teen.

So Ryou wanted to play like that, huh? Well Bakura do that as well, only if he was going to have boyfriend in his mouth, he was going to make sure Ryou felt it. The smirked only widened.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record this is true. I have tested it. That is all.<strong>


	16. Hole 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 16**

There was no way.

There was no freakin' way that Ryou had done it again. Bakura watched in awe as Ryou tapped his ball and it rolled neatly down the green, avoiding every single obstacle that Bakura managed to hit (and that was a lot – well, basically all – of them) and falling perfectly into the hole.

There was no _freakin'_ way that he had gotten another hole in one – not on this hole.

"Yay!" squealed Ryou. "Did you see that Bakura, did you see that?" He bounced and turned towards Bakura who just managed to hide his scowl before the younger teen saw it.

But he couldn't help but reply with a sarcastic, "No I didn't Ryou. What could I have _possibly_ missed?"

Ryou's face fell a little and Bakura cursed himself for feeling bad for making Ryou feel bad. Bakura scowled. It was a vicious cycle.

He sighed. "What did I miss, Ryou?" asked Bakura with as much interest as he could muster.

Bakura resisted shaking his head at how damn moody this kid was. Before all the words could escape his lips, Ryou was already back to bouncing.

"I got a hole-in-one, 'Kura-kun! I've gotten so many hole-in-_ones_ today!" he practically sang (which disgusted Bakura to no end, but held he his tongue).

What he didn't manage to hold his tongue about was, "It's _holes_-in-one, Ryou, not hole-in-_ones_."

Bakura wasn't sure what prompted him to say that. His favorite part of English class was setting fire to their teacher's papers and blaming Ryou's friend Joey. Grammar Nazi, he was not.

Especially when saying such things caused his boyfriend's eyes to go so wide Bakura was sure they were going to pop out of their sockets.

_If he cries…_ Bakura began to think, watching Ryou expectantly, but didn't finish his thought. The correct end to that thought would be _I'll mock him mercilessly_, but Bakura was pretty sure he was smitten enough with Ryou that he would not be able to do that.

Instead he contented his thoughts with thinking, _Did I really just use the word 'smitten'?_ and being thoroughly disgusted with himself as he waited for Ryou's answer.

And when the smaller teen finally did answer he was extremely surprised at what he heard. The tear's rimming Ryou's eyes were apparently not linked with pain but with joy (something Bakura was very unfamiliar with) as he replied, "Thank you 'Kura-kun! I'm learning so much thanks to you!"

And with that he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist in a hug, who awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Thanks Ryou," said Bakura only adding the, _I think_, mentally.

Bakura had moved from being thoroughly disgusted to being thoroughly confused. He wasn't sure if this was a change he really liked.

* * *

><p><strong>Just when I get a super nice review thanking me for the speediness of my updates, I don't reply to any reviews <em>and<em> make you guys wait almost a month for the next chapter... sorry 'bout that '^_^ ... But after Thanksgiving, my professors decided to dump a whole bunch of papers on me at once (well, actually they dumped those on me before break... procrastination FTW...?) and then I had finals. Just know I would have much rather been writing you guys Tendershipping during that time, but alas I could not... But, now I am home for break! So expect regular updating to recommence! Also, I hope you enjoyed my English major-ness coming out through Bakura (especially since it doesn't happen in these A/Ns at all... _major-ness_? what's with that? XD)  
><strong>


	17. Hole 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 17**

"I thought this was what you wanted, puppy."

"I am _not _ya puppy, you pervert!"

"The leash would say otherwise, puppy."

"It was _your _idea, Seto!"

Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances as they made their way to the start of the seventeenth hole. It seemed that they had caught up to the players in front of them. And it would seem that they (unfortunately) knew personally said players.

Joey was the first to notice their approach. "Nyeh Seto…" he said pointing past the kid billionaire and at the two pale teens approaching. Kaiba whirled on the pair and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped, fists clenched – one empty the other around the thin strip of black fabric that made up the handle of Joey's leash.

"It's a free golf-course," mused Bakura nonchalantly just to tick the billionaire off.

To his side he heard Ryou ask Joey quietly through an almost girlish giggle, "So you're dating Kaiba, now?" To which the blonde teen blushed profusely and nodded slightly – as if ashamed to admit it.

"No, it's not," said Kaiba haughtily back to Bakura, "I_ own_ it. And I demand you leave this instant. I thought I told Roland that I didn't want anyone else on the course this afternoon…" he added almost as an afterthought.

Bakura smirked. He had seen the sign being put up just after that family of four he had later scared away entered. That was when he told Ryou to wait by the car, he just 'had to check on something' – which basically translated too, wait here while I set off a firecracker in the bathroom and we'll sneak in for free during the distraction.

Of course Ryou, being naïve as he was, accepted Bakura's explanation of 'the course is offering free rounds of gold today' as reason enough for the lack of this so-called Roland.

"Leave now," Kaiba said to Bakura's smirk and surprisingly enough Ryou was the one that spoke next. Well, not really spoke more like let out a strangled gasp before clutching at Bakura's sleeve and looking up at him with biggest damn puppy eyes the teen had ever seen.

The fact that he could see the tears brimming along those long-lashed lids did not help matters either. Bakura would never admit it but he was a sucker for keeping Ryou happy and if not being able to finish their mini-golf date made Ryou sad, then somebody was going to pay.

There was a good chance that somebody was going to be Kaiba.

But before Bakura could say anything somebody else spoke up.

"Why don't I have a leash for you?" whined a deep voice that Bakura recognized from earlier in this little date and really didn't want to hear again.

"I am _not_ your pet!" whined a shriller, yet just as familiar voice.

"Is that why you rolled over so easily for me earlier?" mused the first in a voice that managed to sound bored, insulting, and seductive all at once.

Bakura turned to see the two Egyptian blondes he and Ryou had unfortunately met earlier that day. The smaller, however, bore very dark grass stains down his back and his sleek blonde hair was mussed beyond repair. The larger looked no worse for the wear, the only difference was that his predatory glances were directed at his smaller relative as opposed to Ryou.

Bakura was rather fond of this change, but draped a protective arm around the white-haired teen anyway.

Kaiba looked skeptically between the two lookalike couples before bringing a palm to his forehead and muttering, "Somebody is _so _getting fired for this."

However, as he did so he loosed his grip on Joey's leash enough that the thin blonde managed to pull himself from the billionaires grip. And damn, was he fast, noted Bakura amusedly. He doubted the young CEO would manage to catch up to him at all.

Kaiba seemed to agree with this thought as instead of running, all he did was sigh and grab at the collar of the white-leather trench coat he was wearing and say into it, "Mokuba?"

"Yeah, big bro?" responded a crackly voice as if through a walky-talky.

"Ready the helicopter. We've got a runner." And with that the billionaire turned and stalked off, leaving the pale and tan couples behind.

The remaining teens exchanged glances. Bakura noticed, however, that the taller blonde's gaze, which slid poignantly between all of them, was far less innocent than the rest's. And Bakura knew enough about gutters to know where his one-track mind was headed.

"If you suggest foursome, I swear I will bury this golf club in your head," threatened Bakura.

"You're no fun," said the larger blonde, who then paused before adding teasingly, "I don't even think you have it in you to hurt anyone. I think that little boyfriend of yours has you whip-"

The larger blonde cut off as an enraged Bakura swung his golf club towards his head. Said blonde, however, was fast. Fast enough to duck out of the way, exposing his smaller counterpart – who was not nearly as quick and took the full brunt of the swing to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing at the spot, "What the hell?"

Bakura shrugged. "I warned you."

"He did," agreed the taller blonde. "Come on, let's go. I'll make it feel better," he added with a seductive smirk. And with that he grabbed his smaller relative's arm hauled him off, the smaller still spitting curses at the bump forming on the back of his head.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Ryou as he watched them go. Bakura looked down at the smaller teen. The traces of tears had nearly all disappeared from his eyes.

"Yes," said Bakura emotionlessly. His mind was already elsewhere as his eyes grazed his boyfriends pale neck. Maybe Kaiba had been on to something…

"I am not wearing a leash," said Ryou with surprising force before turning towards the hole and dropping his ball on the green.

_How did he…? oh never mind_, thought Bakura. Sometimes Ryou's perceptive skills surprised even him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the length is kind of pushing it to still be a drabble... but I figured you guys wouldn't mind :) Also, look! Puppyshipping <em>and <em>Bronzeshipping! And Tendershipping, of course****. I hope you enjoyed this second-to-last installment this somewhat insane mini-golf date. I know I did writing it ^^**


	18. Hole 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

**Hole 18**

Bakura was not one for fun – at least not of such an innocent variety – but he couldn't help but be just a little sad that they were on their last hole of the miniature golf course. Not that he at all liked mini golfing, but Ryou did and Bakura liked to see Ryou happy.

Not that he would ever admit to thinking anything of the sort.

But as far as he knew, mind reading didn't exist, so he was free to think whatever the hell he wanted about whoever the hell he wanted. And who he _wanted _was Ryou.

Unfortunately, the boy in question was paying no attention to Bakura whatsoever, but scrutinizing the upcoming hole - one sporting a long, thin ramp up a steep hill into a tiny hole just beneath a neon, flashing free game sign. If you asked Bakura, it was definitely overkill for such a dinky little course. Who'd want to come back for more of this torture?

"Look Bakura! You can win a free game!" said Ryou excitedly, whirling on the other teen, eyes shining in happiness, all traces of remnant tears gone.

This kid was seriously an emotional tidal wave. _Heh, tidal wave_, thought Bakura, he could make lame pirate-related puns too. But that was definitely the sort of sissy thing he would _not _be sharing. So instead he asked, "Do you wanna go first or second?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura with such wide eyes you would have thought that that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. It was rather cute. But like puns, such thoughts fell under the category of sissy that Bakura was dead set on avoiding. So to Ryou's lack of verbal response he suggested, "Why don't I go first," figuring that his boyfriend's similarities to a small child would extend to wanting to be the last to play.

Bakura assumed he was right in that assessment as Ryou broke out into a grin so wide you'd have thought it was his birthday or something and he was about to get a truckload of presents. Knowing Ryou he'd probably try to give them all to charity. The kid really needed to get his priorities straight.

"Okay," said Ryou happily, "And then after this we'll add scores and the loser will buy ice cream!"

Bakura resisted the urge to shake his head disappointedly. _I rest my case_, he thought with a snort that Ryou was too preoccupied with the thought of imminent ice cream to notice.

Dropping his ball at the start of the hole (if it could even be called that – it looked more like an edgeless golf ball death trap to Bakura) the taller teen lined up to take his shot. He drew back and heard Ryou take in a sharp breath in anticipation that was _so _not necessary before swinging.

Bakura, fortunately, hit his ball on the first try and watched with mild interest as the ball rolled… and rolled… and rolled (this was far more rolling than Bakura was used to as he usually hit something right off the bat – or club, in this case). He almost allowed his hopes to get just a millimeter off the ground when his golf ball promptly decided it was done rolling and jumped ship, falling into the pit below and rolling out of sight.

And thus was the end of Bakura's golf game, not surprisingly, just as pathetic as it started.

And, also not surprisingly, Ryou's ended just as well as it started.

The smaller teen dropped his ball at the start of the hole and squinted up at said ball's future destination as if it were far off in the distance and not up a couple foot high ramp. Bakura rolled his eyes, but Ryou took no notice as he drew back and hit the ball… perfectly.

It sailed easily up the ramp and into the hole. The bright, neon, flashing sign started making a lot of noise. But not nearly as much as Ryou who squealed in fangirl-rivaling ecstasy, "Bakura! I got a free game!"

Bakura was sure a face palm was the correct reaction to such enthusiasm over something so trivial – not that he was just thinking it was trivial because he _hadn't _gotten a free game (because he was Bakura, and Bakura was definitely _not _supposed to care about such things) – but this was Ryou he was dealing with.

"Nice job, Ryou," said Bakura, knowing full well that by now he probably sounded like a broken record. But, hey, complimenting was not his forte. Ryou was lucky to get any acknowledgement at all.

"Thanks Bakura!" said Ryou and with that he jumped into Bakura's arms and hugged him tightly around the torso. Bakura, who had not been suspecting such an action, quickly got over his surprise and embarrassment – hugging, really? If one was going to show public displays of affection, innocence was not something Bakura went for, but Ryou was warm… and so huggable… _damn_, thought Bakura, giving in and hugging Ryou back.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bakura had already decided he was _definitely _going to make up for this later.

**o-o-o**

"Just one more second," said Ryou thoughtfully.

Bakura and Ryou were in Bakura's car, sitting in the parking lot of an ice cream parlor. Ryou, Bakura noted with annoyance, had needed one more second adding the scores for the past ten minutes. He just wanted to get this ice cream buying over with so he could have more time to coerce his partner into doing things slightly less chaste…

But equally as delicious. Bakura smirked.

"Okay!" announced Ryou, "All done."

"So who won?" asked Bakura lazily, keeping all trace of caring out of his voice, as they both knew full well which white-haired teen was the winner.

Well, Bakura thought they both knew.

"It was a tie," said Ryou with very little conviction, blush dusting his cheeks. He had always been a terrible liar.

Bakura looked at him skeptically for a moment before snatching the score card out of the smaller teen's hands, who let out an indignant "Hey!" but did nothing else to stop him.

This didn't really surprise Bakura much. What did, however, was that the score card had no numbers on it at all. What it did have was a doodle of five rainbows, fourteen stars, seven flowers and too many hearts to count. There was also unicorn. A _freaking_ unicorn. Bakura stole a quick look at Ryou who was blushing profusely and avoiding any form of eye contact with the other teen. Bakura found Ryou's sudden shyness over his love of cute things a little odd – that is, until he looked back down at the score card and saw what the smaller teen was actually blushing over.

It was a heart. A heart pierced by an arrow – and not the incredibly bloody and gory type that Bakura preferred. And it had two names written inside of it: "Bakura + Ryou."

Bakura was pretty sure under normal circumstances something like this would definitely make him gag. But, when he looked back over at Ryou who was hiding behind both his hair and his hands he couldn't bring himself to make a snide comment or anything.

He sighed. "Come on. Let's go get ice cream."

Ryou peeked out from behind his hands with a shy smile that actually made Bakura smile in return. He quickly looked away and got out of the car before the small smile could grow into a wide grin.

He couldn't even bring himself to scowl if he wanted to. Man was he whipped, noted Bakura. Okay, maybe he could scowl over a thought like that.

**o-o-o**

"Thank you for the ice cream 'Kura-kun!" said Ryou excitedly, licking at his perfect cone of soft serve.

Bakura grunted in response, only half paying attention to Ryou's words. His brain was far more preoccupied with the way Ryou's tongue was running over the length of his ice cream in a mildly inappropriate manner. Okay, so maybe only Bakura's mind was in the gutter, but seriously, how did this kid manage to tease him to no end without even realizing it!

It was _so_ not fair…

Which was why, he jumped immediately on the first plan he thought of to get his boyfriend's tongue off his ice cream and into Bakura's mouth. He was much more okay with the grin that accompanied this thought.

"Hey Ryou," said Bakura as his boyfriend bit off a particularly large chunk of ice cream, "Can I try some of yours?"

Ryou nodded profusely and held out his ice cream cone, but Bakura pushed it aside and took a step in front of his boyfriend. He was glad that they forewent eating inside to leaning against the side wall of the building in the mostly empty parking lot. Said place was much more conducive for doing things Bakura had in mind.

Ryou swallowed quickly and opened his mouth to ask what Bakura was doing, but never got the chance. Just as the smaller teen's lips parted in question, Bakura descended upon them, crushing his mouth to his boyfriend's. He could hear the muffled gasp Ryou let out, before sinking back against the brick wall.

Bakura grinned against Ryou's lips, thoroughly approving of this action, before delving his tongue into the smaller teen's sweet mouth. _Mmm… strawberry_, Bakura vaguely thought as he pushed his body flush against the smaller teen's. Ryou's gasps soon turned to quiet moans as Bakura trailed a finger down his side, stopping only to finger at the waistline of Ryou's pants, all the while assaulting his mouth with his tongue.

It was quite the feat on both their parts that neither managed to spill their ice cream.

Especially considering the way they both sunk to the pavement, Ryou, back against the wall, feet out in front of him and Bakura on his knees straddling him in a less than innocent manner as he took one final sweep of the smaller teen's mouth before pulling back. Bakura nonchalantly extricated himself from the smaller teen and sat back against the wall next to him, carefully controlling his own breath and casually ignoring Ryou's gasps.

"I think I'll have to get that flavor next time," mused Bakura, "Every time, actually." He grinned devilishly at his smaller counterpart.

Ryou let out a small squeak, accompanied by a pink blush that spread over his perfect cheeks.

_Perfect?_ repeated Bakura mentally. Did he really just think that? Ugh, pretty soon he was going to be as soft as Ryou.

"Bakura," piped Ryou quietly, cutting into his thoughts.

"Mm?" replied Bakura, readopting his normal uncaring attitude and licking his ice cream.

"C-could I m-maybe try… try some of yours?" stammered Ryou.

Bakura looked over at Ryou, eyebrows raised, and through the smaller teen's blush he could see Ryou's attempt at a seductive smile.

Well, attempt is a loose description because it was damn hot enough for Bakura.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Bakura playfully, leaning close and nipping at Ryou's ear, eliciting another adorable squeak.

Bakura didn't even get the chance to mentally reprimand himself for thinking of something as sappy as _adorable_ as Ryou had, surprisingly, already crushed his pale lips to Bakura's and they were at it again.

He doubted their ice cream would last this time, but he didn't particularly care. He also found himself thinking, somehow, through the mesh of thoughts that all screamed _I want Ryou _accompanied by many variants as to _where_, that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind going mini-golfing again.

Not that he, Bakura, would ever admit that.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Wow, I kinda can't believe this little drabble-y thing I've been writing here is over... although I guess this last chapter was more of a one-shot, I hope you guys enjoyed the extra Tendershipping! Anyway, writing this has been fun, and all of you guys out there that have favoritedreviewed my story have just made it all the more fun - so thanks for that ^^ And please leave a review and let me know what you think** **of this chapter, the whole story, mini-golfing in general... I'm pretty sure I'll never step on to a miniature golf course without breaking down into a fit of giggles ever again :)**


End file.
